


i've been here the whole time singing you a song

by Embersofthefrosts



Series: A list of Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also loceit are twins, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Apparently I made Deceit/Logan/Patton brothers oh well, Fluff, He loves cacti i swear, I didn't plan that oops, I tried making it Fluffy?, I will die for platonic/brotherly prinxiety, M/M, Patton is so soft, Pining, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Roman is a gay mess okay, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil manips Darkness and Shadow where Roman controls Light, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersofthefrosts/pseuds/Embersofthefrosts
Summary: Roman didn't know what to do. First, he was sparring with his brother, then he was fighting a villain and then he was winded on the balcony of his crushes and he feels like stumbling and - Oh god, Roman's a mess.





	i've been here the whole time singing you a song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingdany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdany/gifts).



Roman had noticed a few things lately. One at the forefront of his mind was that Patton Heart was really fucking adorable.

 

Of course, nobody could know of this. If anyone of his friends found out he would be screwed.

 

Yes, his whole friend group were gay (or ace, or bi, or pan or nonbinary) disasters, but they were also incredibly good wing-people, with a high rate of getting two people dating -- and Roman didn’t want to ruin the naturalness of their friendship.

 

And worse he couldn’t let anyone know that The Emperor had a crush. And by extension, that meant that he couldn’t allow his crime-fighting partner (and asshat of an older brother) to find out; Virgil’s tongue was always looser when donned with the costume of Poison Shadow. And the city would be in an uproar of the thought of The Emperor liking someone romantically- and if it ever got out who it was, it would put Patton in serious danger.

 

But Roman couldn’t help but notice the little smiles Patton gets when talking about some of the animals in the shelter he volunteered at, or the ways his eyes light up when he gushed about the heroes of the city.

The way his open gaze instilled a feeling of trust.

 

And dear lord it was not helping the gay mess that was Roman Kingston.

 

“Alright, shithead, what’s up with you?”

 

“I tell you and I’m doomed you insolent sloth.” The owner of the monotonous voice shot a glance at the prying sibling.

 

“Right. That’s really fucking useful to know.” Dripping sarcasm; the asshat was not only prying but also getting annoyed now! Yay!

 

“Oh, piss off. Let me be a disaster in peace.”

 

The elder stood, shaking his head, before walking to the other edge of the rooftop they were perched on.

 

“Hurry up! Today is a sparring day.” Virgil, seeing Roman making no attempt to move, pushed forward with his mind, pushing the darkest shadows up until they were able to slap Roman across the face. “Come on, idiot. The night isn’t gonna last forever!”

 

Grumbling, the man in his late teens stood from his position on the edge of the rooftop, reluctantly turning at the end of the roof, with sarcastic jazz hands at his sides.

 

And just like that, they were sparring. Virgil completely flattened The Emperor in 3 separate rounds before some sense seemed to be knocked into the dramatic hero’s head. The furious flashes of light and dark clashed throughout the area, silent except the heavy breathing of the men, and the jibes thrown between the space between them.

 

It was another while before they were tired, as their sparring took place at least twice a week- they needed to stay in shape even over their sports and workouts.

Roman sat on the edge of the rooftop next to his brother, slowly regaining his breath.

 

When the villain attacked, it was not appreciated by the two teens. They were tired and generally unwilling to have to use their already exhausted powers. Their fighting was lacklustre and they took any moment they could to stop and perch off railings or on rooftops.

 

Flashes of light across the night were brief but would warp the situation, allowing shadows, viscous as ink moved away in slow patterns, stalking the villain until finding it’s perfect time to strike, pushing the villain backwards, dragging them forwards then dropping them off the edge of the building.

 

Yet the villain didn’t waver in power. At a mere flick of fingers, the Emperor fell backwards, barely left any time to make a platform for him to stagger onto.

 

_How were they going to get this person then?_

 

“What does your immoral soul bother us with, foul villain?”

 

“Oh, nothing really. I was just bored, so I decided to mess around with these powers I earnt the other day.”

 

The pale blue light of the moon offset by the warmer glow from the Emperor's hand gave enough light to see fangs flash under the mask that covered the upper half of their face.

 

“Why set about destroying the city, fuckwad? Why not just, I don’t know, sleep, like a normal person?”

 

“Ew, no, sleep? That drains me more. Plus, don’t we all need to have a little bit of chaos in our lives?”

 

Roman could feel the eyes rolling in his elder’s head.

 

“What the fuck about us two says put together, dipshit? We’re fucking disasters!”

 

“My fair partner has a valid point. We are fucking _disasters_ ,” Roman eyed the inky lattice forming under the villain's feet for a second before he continued. “We’re both messes of human beings in general- have you _seen_ his room, it's an atrocity - and my room has far too much stuff that I am far too attached to get rid of. Then there's the point that we’re both doing this along with studying for school which in itself drains your energy and the final point is, well,”—the smirk thrown his way by Poison Shadow was all he needed—”We really aren’t all that dumb.”

 

Poison Shadow ripped his fist upwards, the shadowed lattice folding and bending around the villain, as the Emperor reached out and began to set the still fluid shadows. The cage kept the villain in, and finally, the villain showed some kind of emotion; fear radiated from their composure; arms wrapped around their torso, fist fiddling with their cloak edge, shoulders up to their ears.

 

Roman pitied the now much smaller opponent. Ego and expectations of power high in their mind with newfound strength ruled their minds. The Emperor turned away, patting Poison Shadow on the back as went after he silently checked his brother was okay with dealing with him.

 

As he crossed the bridged gap between buildings, he heard his brother’s cry, and then he felt himself flying backwards over buildings, body limp as a rag doll as his brain tried to comprehend which was up or down or the sky or ground. Once he finally stopped moving, he found himself winded and bruised and somehow not broken- though he felt it- on a balcony. With a very familiar curious face peering down at him.

 

_Patton. Fucking. Heart._

 

It was his luck, wasn’t it? He’d get thrown about like an unused toy to be left in his worst state on the balcony of one of his favourite people in the world.

 

“Oh my goodness, are you all right? Is anything broken? Do you need some water, food, comfort?” The stream of babble poured from Patton, his pale blue eyes wide with worry, both searching his body to analyse for damage and keeping eye contact to calm the disorientated hero.

 

_Thank goodness these powers strengthen my bones and skin._

 

“Uhm… I think… I’ll be,” The Emperor was interrupted by a fit of coughing, which he dealt with but rolling onto his front and slowly making his way to his knees. “Actually, could I, uh, have a glass of water.”

 

Patton nodded earnestly, and even through the lingering dizziness pounding in his mind, Roman could make out the curls of Patton’s hair reflecting the cool blue of the moon. The smaller figure retreated into the building, just as Roman felt a buzz in his pocket.

 

Pulling out the smartphone, he huffed at the once again smashed screen to read the text he received.

 

_Very Early Womb-mate - 11:35_

_\-- sorry dude didnt see that coming_

_\-- dick had us fooled into thinkin he was subdued_

_\--you went flying tho, it was kinda hilarious_

_\-- i got it handled, he’s trapped until police arrive_

 

_Me - 11:38_

_\--oh ok_

 

_Very Early Womb-mate - 11:39_

_\-- u ok? Or do i need to pick u up_

 

_Me - 11:40_

_\-- nah it’s cool i landed on a classmates balcony, just a bit dizzy_

 

_Very Early Womb-mate - 11:40_

_\-- cool, dickwad, dont reveal anything_

 

_Me - 11:40_

_\-- bold of you to assume i would_

_\-- k byeeee xxx :)))))_

 

_Very Early Womb-mate - 11:41_

_\-- :/_

 

Patton returned, carrying the glass.

 

“I’m so sorry it took me so long to get back, my parents were wondering what happened and I figured you didn't want to be crowded so I just made up a lie and then they got me to do a quick job and uh— here.”

 

Roman took the drink, downing as much of it as he could, before stopping to try and stand.

 

“Tough villain, huh?”

 

“Yeah, I guess. I was knocked back ‘cos I was caught off guard. I thought Poison had got them - he was inside a huge cage, you see - so when he lashed out again after being subdued it surprised us.”

 

Roman looked over the city wistfully. The sky was clear and the air was fresh, with little to no breeze. Roman took this time to notice that Patton was wearing only his pyjamas and a zip hoodie thrown over the top.

 

“Do you need to help Poison Shadow then? It looked like you were thrown far.”

 

“Nah, Patton, he sent a few texts to say he handled it.”

 

Patton nodded in understanding, before cocking his head sideways.

 

“Wait, you know me?”

 

_Shit._

 

Roman ran through his words and cursed at his loose mouth.

 

“Uh, oh yeah,” Roman coughed out, scratching at his neck, unconsciously picking at the skin. “You, uh, go to the same school as me. We’re in the same year, actually.”

 

 _You’re oversharing!_ The voice of his brother rang out in his head.

 

“Wait, really?”

 

God, Roman absolutely adored the way Patton’s eyes lit up, the tiny specks of green almost glowing in the natural light around them. Anything else and Roman might actually die on the spot. He just thanked his younger-little-dramatic-shit self and wanted to hide his and Virge’s faces from the world - at least Patton wouldn't be able to see his glowing red face.

 

“That’s so cool! I could tell you were a teen, I didn’t realise you were like, _that_ close to me!” Patton waved his hands about excitedly, and that’s it. Roman felt like he was melting into a puddle. His friend was so cute, and he just wanted to hold Patton to his chest and treasure him and spoil him with cakes and serenades and movie nights.

 

Roman somehow managed to keep talking for a while, but he was going to go insane soon. He just wanted to give Patton a hug, _goddamnit_!

 

They were shook from their conversation by the door opening to reveal Declan Heart, whose eyes flew open at the visitor Patton apparently had.

 

“Oh my god, Logan, come out here,” he hissed out of the side of his mouth, mismatching eyes darting from the sheepish look on Patton's face to the city known hero on his house’s balcony.

 

When Declan’s twin cast appeared in the doorway, Patton waved, somewhat cheery, opposed to Roman’s more fidgety behaviour, his skin prickling under the gazes of the two older twins. He had only met Logan on one occasion, and he was intimidated, to say the least.  

 

“Suprise!” Patton giggled, with jazz hands waving at his brothers, very different from the delivery Virgil would have given in this situation.

 

“I knew that there was a lie somewhere in your excuse earlier!” Declan’s quiet exclamation made its way into the silence, but this just made Roman more uncomfortable under the blank stare he was receiving from Logan.

"Well, I had to because otherwise, _this_ ," — Patton waved at the group they had formed around the hero — "would happen and the last thing that needs to happen after being thrown really far and being bashed about is being crowded. Plus, this was my lucky day." Patton giggled, throwing a wink sideways to Roman, and _oh no_ , Roman was a mess. He felt like spontaneously combusting while gripping his heart and dramatically dying on the floor where he stood.

 

Yet the only reaction to this was somehow a brief panic before a smile broke out and Roman was able to laugh along a bit.

 

"Patton, why, might I ask, did you conceal this from both me and Declan? I understand your point on crowded-ness but you also know of our fascination with the heroes and our possible future career paths."

 

Logan's words made Patton look down guiltily, revealing that Logan's words were true, but he fiddled with his bracelet on his wrist before looking upwards towards the elder twin.

 

"Because... Because I didn't want to?"

 

Patton then frowned, looking almost... angry. But not towards anyone- his gaze was at the floor, more as if he was angry at himself. Logan let a smile slip onto his lips, the same teasing smile once Virgil managed to wind up Roman.

 

"Valid reasoning. I know for a fact my excuse would be more or less the same."

 

Patton brightened up again, but Roman didn't have a chance to admire him again as Declan had burst out with an exclamation asking for an autograph.

 

This whisked away Roman's attention for a while, ending up in a selfie with the three with his magic glowing through his veins for proof of authenticity and various things being signed as well as a note Roman felt obligated to write to the Heart parents for their (unknown) hospitality.

 

He even got all of them to make a small piece of memorabilia for him to keep to remember them should he not be able to visit them again. Logan gave a small origami gift, Declan a yellow feather. In Patton's case, he had to think for a few seconds before his face absolutely lit up. He rushed a tiny, absolutely minuscule potted cactus, the plant itself being about the size of his thumb, to roman, with the most adorable and sincere face.

 

"Here! Take Ophelia - I grew her myself. That being said, it's probably best you don't _have a feel of her_ , she's a bit prickly!"

 

A groan rumbled in Logan's throat at the pun, contrasting the chuckles from Roman and Dec, followed by the all too familiar buzz of Roman's phone.

  


_Very Early Womb-mate - 12:56_

_\-- What the FuCK you ass?? its been an hour or so what the fuck is taking you so long?????_

_\-- mom's gonna start to freak, u need to get home as soon as u can_

_\-- idiot_

 

_Me - 11:56_

_\-- aksdflaksdhfkljkj what the fuck i lost track of time heck i'll get home asap_

 

Roman shoved his cracked phone into a pocket and grinned sheepishly.

 

"My brother has warned me against impending doom known as my mother and her lectures if I don't return home soon. I thank you all for your lovely donations of memorabilia and allowing me to stay. However, it is nearly 1 o'clock and we have been out here an awfully long time. Farewell, fellow humans!"

 

Roman turned away, climbing over the railing and forming a golden step of light in front of him.

 

"Ah, right, that reminds me. We were sent up here to make sure you hadn't fallen asleep up here Patton. We got sidetracked though. Come on, Pat." Logan chimed.

 

As Roman was leaping away over steps made for him, he could faintly hear Patton respond about watering 'Candice' and 'Bobby', which he could assume were plants, before heading inside.

 

Roman luckily escaped with his hide when he managed to sneak in through the window just in time before his mom burst in, looking for him. He used the excuse of being on his phone as a reason for being awake - which _did_ admittedly get his phone taken away - but at least he wouldn't have to listen to a rant.

 

And as he settled to sleep, he was caught up in thinking. Remembering. Adoring.

 

Yes, Roman was a mess, but at least tonight he could sleep easy after the beautiful image of Patton in the moonlight, playful glint in his eyes; him holding out a tiny cactus supplied with a pun; his excited face once he realised something interesting.

 

It wasn't much, but to Roman it was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was made for Dani, whose birthday is today, so Happy Birthday!  
> Tbh I planned the basic outline and wasn't even going to introduce quite a few characters but I did and I went with it - I hope yall like it :)  
> As this is my first time writing Royality, any constructive criticism is accepted! 
> 
> lowkey want to plan something else for this now but also don't want to set another target just yet as im a bit busy and dont wanna overload myself :/ yikes oh well
> 
> Dani, Happy Birthday! Enjoy this Royality!
> 
> If you see a spelling mistake just drop it in the comments :)


End file.
